


Solo amici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Deciso combattente [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una possibile prima volta tra Radish e Pamela.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: DRAGON BALL	Original character/Radish	"Siamo solo amici."
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deciso combattente [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092152





	Solo amici

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: The Veronicas - Untouched ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0.

Solo amici

Due figure erano sedute su un tetto di metallo e guardavano le guglie argentee della città, illuminate dalla luce dei due soli.

Pamela si sistemò una ciocca dorata dietro l’orecchio, dimenando la coda. «Siamo solo amici, vero?» chiese.

Radish, accomodato accanto a lei, la guardò di sottecchi.

«Certo che siamo solo amici» rispose, giocherellando con la fascetta al suo braccio. «Perché me lo chiedi?».

«Ultimamente me lo stanno chiedendo tutti» spiegò Pamela. Giocherellando con la larga bandana arancione che indossava.

«Solo ultimamente? A me lo chiedevano anche prima» rispose Radish. La giovane si accarezzò la battle-suit blu aderente che le rendeva evidenti i seni prosperosi.

«Quando mi travestivo da ragazzo?» chiese Pamela. Le sue iridi azzurro cielo si specchiarono in quelle color pece di lui.

«Sì. La prima volta eravamo addirittura solo bambini» ammise Radish, grattandosi la guancia imbarazzato.

Pamela osservava le gambe sode di lui. «Davvero. Chi è stato?» chiese, accarezzandone una distrattamente.

«Mio padre» rispose Radish. Si avvicinò di più a lei, aveva il fiato corto.

«Beh, è anche normale. Per natura noi saiyan siamo bisessuali» rispose Pamela.

«Già» biascicò Radish, sentendo la gola secca. "Ogni volta che vincevi un torneo di noi guardie del corpo dei sovrani, ogni volta che mi difendevi dai bulli, ogni volta che vincevi una battaglia, pensavo che sarei stato volentieri sotto con te.

Da quando ho visto il tuo vero aspetto vorrei farti mia.

Dannazione, fosse per me ti sceglierei come entrambi i miei compagni!" pensò.

«Anche se è strano abbiano considerato me, che sono una mezzosangue, insieme a un sangue puro come te» rispose Pamela, si legò i capelli con una fascetta. "Sarai anche una terza classe, ma lo sappiamo tutti che nella tua famiglia scorre anche il sangue di una nobile, anche se non della famiglia reale".

«Con i capelli tinti di nero si notava di meno. Poi eravamo bambini» le rispose Radish, avvolgendole il fianco con un braccio. Lei gli posò la testa sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi. «Bisogna anche considerare che tuo padre è sempre stato molto aperto» gli ricordò.

«Vero» concordò Radish. «Chissà cos’altro glielo faceva pensare», volse lo sguardo fissando le alte guglie del palazzo reale in lontananza.

«Bah, forse perché stavamo sempre insieme» rispose Pamela, allontanando una ciocca di capelli dal collo di lui.

"Ti ho toccato tante volte, ma più passavano gli anni, più mi sembrava di bruciare" pensò, posando una mano su quella di lui che ancora la cingeva.

«Ora mi spiego perché non hai voluto farti il bagno con me. Non volevi scoprissi il tuo segreto» rammentò Radish.

Pamela scherzò: «G-già… Bisogna dire che tu resti spesso nudo già di tuo», le orecchie in fiamme. "Non sei più vestito quando popoli i miei sogni" ammise a se stessa.

«Come tutti nella mia famiglia» rispose Radish, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. «Sarà perché siamo tutti privi di pudore». Pamela fece una risatina, arrossendo vistosamente. «Penso che glielo facesse pensare anche il fatto che parlavo sempre di te» proseguì Radish.

«Tu sei la persona di cui mi fido di più» sussurrò Pamela, giocherellando con un lobo dell’orecchio.

«Anche io ti affiderei la mia stessa vita» ammise Radish, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

«Amo i tuoi capelli» disse frettolosamente Pamela. Radish la guardò sconcertato: «Questi cespugli? Hai coraggio». Espirò profondamente dalle narici. «A me piace la tua bocca», la voce di Radish si era tinta di una sfumatura di lussuria, mentre il suo sguardo veniva calamitato dalle labbra umide e luminose della giovane.

« _Mnh_ , davvero?» chiese Pamela, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

Radish avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei, bisbigliando: «Sì, penso sia perfetta da baciare». Si allontanò di scatto, voltando la testa.

«Tu hai un bel fisico» gli disse Pamela, accarezzandogli il petto muscoloso e scendendo, fino a sfiorargli un punto del fianco lasciato scoperto dal pezzo di sopra della battle-suit.

«Comunque, se dovessi scegliere qualcuno, saresti tu» esalò Radish con voce rauca. La sua eccitazione visibile, anche quella della ragazza era palpabile e i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi.

«Vale anche per me. Non mi fiderei così tanto a mostrare le spalle o la gola a qualcun altro» disse la giovane. La gola così secca che faticava a respirare, la lingua gonfia.

«Neanche l’unione sarebbe un problema, abbiamo già condiviso praticamente tutti i nostri momenti» considerò Radish, ticchettandosi con l’indice sulla fronte.

«Sicuro che nei tuoi pensieri non troverei strani trascorsi con Nappa?» lo punzecchiò Pamela, parlandogli vicino all’orecchio.

Radish roteò gli occhi e le soffiò addosso, domandandole: «No, ma avrei preferito farmi il bagno con te piuttosto che con lui. Ti dà fastidio se considero il principe un fratellino?».

«Se non lo sa lui, non ci ucciderà» scherzò la giovane, allargando le braccia.

«Ottimo» rispose Radish, boccheggiava accaldato e si sfilò gli stivaletti. Pamela ripeté: «Sì, ottimo», imitandolo. Le due paia di stivaletti vennero appoggiati al loro fianco.

«Sai, però mi piacerebbe provare qualcosa di fisico con te. Mi sento così intoccata» tentò Pamela. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, strusciandosi su di lui.

«Sì, anche io lo farei. Solo per imparare, nessun sentimento di mezzo» rispose Radish, mentre lei allontanava la testa dalla sua spalla.

I due si guardarono negli occhi e le loro bocche si congiunsero, mentre iniziavano ad accarezzarsi. Radish cominciò a spogliarla, mordicchiandole le spalle muscolose e il collo sottile.

Pamela iniziò a gemere, unendo le loro code. Sfilò i guanti candidi di entrambi, rabbrividendo al contatto delle dita nude di lui.

Radish la baciò e vide tutto girargli intorno, l’eccitazione gli fece sfuggire un roco verso da scimmione. Pamela lo sbatté contro il ripiano, strappandogli un gemito.

«Amo il fatto che sei più forte di me» ammise Radish, iniziando a prepararla frettolosamente.

Pamela, accarezzandogli l’intimità in modo da eccitarlo più velocemente, lo lodò: «Adoro il fatto che sai cucinare».

Radish la afferrò per i fianchi e li sollevò, tuffandosi dentro di lei. Pamela gli avvolse le gambe intorno, dimenando il bacino, in modo che affondasse sempre di più.

Radish ansimava e boccheggiava, Pamela gli affondò le dita pallide tra i lunghi capelli neri dalle ciocche larghe tre dita. La gonfia capigliatura del saiyan era stretta da una fascetta.


End file.
